


Trouble Sleeping? Try This One Trick And You Will Sleep Like A Baby…

by koffein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffein/pseuds/koffein
Summary: Tooru and Hajime’s bi-weekly (more like weekly) sleepover is a yearlong tradition that none of them seems willing to break, even as they’re entering high school and a new part of their life where cuddling with your best friend can hardly be described as simply something platonic. And maybe Tooru doesn't want it to be anymore. All he knows is that he doesn't want to stop.





	Trouble Sleeping? Try This One Trick And You Will Sleep Like A Baby…

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking?? first year of high school or something, with the awkward “we’ve gotten to an age where shit means something more but we’re not ready to change what we’re doing and we’re both too stubborn to take the next step” or something like that. idk.
> 
> hey yo back at it again with really useless oneshots!! enjoy

Tooru opens his eyes, his eyes slowly getting used to the limited light of the dark bedroom as Hajime’s body becomes visible in front of him, first simply the silhouette of his sleeping body until his features become distinguishable in the light from the streetlamp outside Tooru’s window. It's the middle of the night, and the entire house - probably the entire neighborhood - is asleep. But Tooru is wide awake.

Tooru loves sleeping over at Hajime’s house, but nowadays his mother has started demanding that they take out the extra futon, their bodies having grown too big to share a single bed, and that means they’re barely at the same height when sleeping. At Tooru’s house, it’s different, because the guest futon has always been about the same height as Tooru’s own, so it’s almost like lying in a double bed when they press the two together, so Tooru gets to sleep with Hajime without hearing his complaints about limited room (like he has to when they do share the bed at Hajime’s place). 

Hajime looks different when he’s asleep. More peaceful and calm. A lot younger. They’re both growing with rapid speed, but seeing Hajime asleep like this, eyes closed and eyebrows relaxed, his lips slightly open, he’s reminded of the old Hajime, several years younger and a lot more carefree. 

Lying next to each other like this, Tooru can reach over and touch him. He doesn’t let himself before a minute of absolute silence, listening to Hajime’s even breathing, reaching over to his hair and slowly combing his fingers through it.

Hajime’s hair is still as soft as ever. Unlike Tooru, he’s yet to start using products, not that it’d really make a difference - he has always had disheveled, but ridiculously soft hair, spiking out in every possible direction and _looking_ like he put grease in it, but Tooru knows - from their childhood - that Hajime’s hair has always been like this. He likes knowing small things about Hajime that not everyone does, like the fact that he doesn’t style his hair or the fact that he _does_ use chapstick to keep his lips from getting dry, or that his hair is actually one of the softest things Tooru has ever touched. Hajime sighs peacefully, and Tooru feels his heart beat faster at his display of pleasure, even in his sleep, remembering how Hajime used to let him pet his hair constantly - in fact, he _asked_ him most of the time - in their younger classes. Now he won’t even let Tooru call him by his given name anymore.

Tooru doesn’t really mind it - they’re both growing, from soft and innocent kids to strong, hard-working young men, and he can’t _wait_ to grow with Hajime, to reach the top with him by his side, but looking at him like this, calm and asleep, a small smile on his lips as Tooru combs his fingers through his hair softly, Tooru wonders who allowed Hajime to be both so strong and brutish and so _cute_ at the same time.

Tooru moves a little closer, until he’s at the cleft between the two futons, and then he moves even further, venturing over to forbidden territory, Hajime’s bed. Hajime is still fast asleep, barely moving as Tooru presses his face closer, so close that he can feel Hajime’s breath on his mouth and the lower half of his face.

It didn’t really come as a surprise to Tooru when he realised he was in love. In fact, it probably took a lot longer than it should - the progression from platonic to romantic feelings came natural, and for Tooru it seemed almost too obvious that it’d turn out like this, the fact that he was somehow a popular person to fall in love with for everyone except the one he wanted only serving as a bitter reminder of the fact that despite what he wanted, he wasn’t actually going to get more from Hajime. And he had no right to ask for anything more either, no plans of risking the most important friendship in his life for something as trivial as a stupid crush - he could get over it, or - more realistically - learn to live with it. But he couldn’t live without Hajime, or their bi-weekly pretty-much-weekly sleepovers or the fleeting touches that were so natural he barely noticed them anymore until the moments he was painfully aware of it.

Suddenly, Hajime stirs in his sleep, leaning forward until their noses touch. Tooru freezes, his entire body still as the _warmth_ emits from Hajime’s body, now significantly closer, his nose warm and soft against Tooru’s, even if they’re pressed together at an awkward angle. Tooru would only have to tilt his head forward just a bit to kiss him, but he doesn’t remember how to move a single muscle in his body, a voice in his head screaming ‘ _OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD_ ’ repeatedly and his mind is foggy, like there’s something _really_ important that he’s forgotten.

“Remember to breathe,” Hajime says, his lips so close to Tooru that he can feel the hot breath on his own mouth. Hajime opens his eyes and gives Tooru a small, tired smile as Tooru pulls back in shock, staring at him with wide eyes.

“You were awake!” Tooru hisses, trying to keep his voice down, too shocked to really care that much.

“You woke me up,” Hajime replies, his voice gruff and, like he says, sounding like he just woke up. Tooru remembers how close they are, freezing again, hoping that Hajime for some reason won’t notice so he can just move back to his old spot after Hajime falls asleep again, but Hajime raises his head and rests it in his palm, his elbow pressed against his pillow holding him up. “Can’t sleep?” he asks, before raising his blanket with his other hand, making room for Tooru to come join him. 

This time, Tooru doesn’t stop moving, instead crawling closer instantly and burying his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck and shoulder, inhaling the warm, soft smell of Hajime that he knows embarrassingly well. He reaches up with his hand around Hajime’s neck, humming quietly, all of his doubts and fears having vanished after Hajime himself welcomed him under his blanket to cuddle for real. This is nice, lying like this, his face pressed against the warm skin of Hajime’s neck, Hajime’s hand around his shoulder, tracing circles on Tooru’s back.

“You can touch my hair again,” Hajime mumbles, and Tooru wonders if the feeling of lips he felt against the top of his head was something he made up. He reaches his hand up again, slowly combing his fingers through Hajime’s hair, and this time he’s sure he’s not just imagining the kiss pressed against his head, feather-soft and barely there. Or the way Hajime’s body slowly relaxes under his touch again. 

Tooru isn’t sure if Hajime wants the same as him, _feels_ the same as him. But right now, this is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> re: title, i swear it works. cuddling hajime will 100% make u sleep better at night


End file.
